A great number of control bodies of the patents mentioned under reference to related patents have been actually built and practically applied. The mathematical backgrounds and details of such control bodies were very highly developed and explained it detail in the mentioned patents. The so build and applied control bodies worked perfectly under usual applications but at certain applications a difficulty appeared. The reasons for the difficulty could for a long time not be found. At certain higher revolutions and slightly high "fb"-factors, it was found upon disassemblies of the control bodies after they had run for a time, that they were sticking in their seats and not any more axially feathering.
But, when a light hammer was used to give a blow to the respective control body, the control body suddenly started to feather again and was then again easily moveable by hand within the axial movement provided by the design to the control body.
The present invention inquires deeply into the problem and finds the reason for the described sticking of the control bodies. After the reason of the undesired sticking has been found by the inquiries of this invention, which needed many years to perfect, the invention now discloses details, how the undesired sticking of the control bodies can be overcome.